narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ouka Yamanaka
Background Ouka was born to the Yamanaka Clan by Naori & Kamikiri Yamanaka just days after the assault of the village by the nine tails, which resulted in the death of the fourth Hokage. Ouka enjoyed a relatively calm household outside of a few disagreements on what should be Ouka's future profession she enjoyed a steady life. Rather than being enrolled in the academy she was homeschooled her mother and father teaching her the basics and knowledge that she could use as a foundation to build and hone her skills. Naori and Kamikiri both taught to her the Yamanaka Clan Techniques instilling the framework of the clans jutsu into her mind by both trial and error. During the day they set up test runs to keep Ouka vigilant at all times, training her on the spot at any given notice to protect and defend her mind from attacks from others as well as protect herself physically. The training was never ending, and while her parent never came with the intent to kill, they didn't hold back either. Ouka was hospitalized a few times during these mind sharpening assaults. Ouka herself as a child couldn't fathom the meaning nor reasoning behind the training and lessons that continued until her 13th birthday came to pass. It was this day that their household received a visit from an . Roots of The Past Grow In the Future The meeting between Danzo and Ouka's parents was filled with turbulence and distrust, however one thing made clear was that Ouka was to come with Danzo. Years ago during a mission given to her father by Danzo her father Kamikiri was to spy on the Hidden Cloud Village as a sleeper cell, despite the risk Kamikiri took the mission wanting to continue to show his loyalty to Danzo and root despite his marriage and wife who supported the third hokage. If caught Danzo and root would destroy all evidence linking Kamikiri to Root and the leaf village disavowing him and label him a Missing Nin criminal. It would eventually come to pass that Kamikiri's cover was compromised and he was captured. Danzo got word from other sleeper agents within the village and immediately dispatched a team to go and collect their labeled missing nin. The exact deal that transpired is unknown but Kumo did release their prisoner and he was to be sentenced in Konoha. In light of his monumental failure he promised to repay Danzo with anything he wished. Danzo used this to blackmail Kamikiri into giving him custody of his child on their 13th birthday to train under him and report to him. Years later it had come to pass and it was beyond Ouka's control to fight back. With Danzo in tow she gathered her things and was escorted out by Danzo and his men, looking back tearfully at her parents. Danzo would allow her limited access to speak with them but not to see them, but speak only through letters that he oversaw. With this began her training and Danzo teachings of what the mission and aim of root was. Despite their shady activity everything they were into was under the premises of maintaining peace and safety of the leaf village at any and all cost. Ouka was extremely weary of Danzo thought he did have great ways for her to maximize her clan abilities he preached often of emotion, love and feeling as weakness. That the best shinobi were the ones who could cut off their hearts and tethers to feelings and become more effective. Ouka being raised in a loving household under Danzo watchful eyes had no choice but to learn swiftly how to compartmentalize her heart and emotions in order to thrive mentally and physically. Ouka created masks for herself to show the outside world, with Danzo and his cohorts she would adopt the cold, merciless persona she needed, and then flip it to become herself again. Constantly swapping the two in and out as time went on till it became natural. Before long Danzo began training Ouka how to use her clans mental abilities in ways her parents did not. Knowing the brain is the most important part of any organism and is the nucleus of intelligence within all mammals he bequeathed unto her various books, medical documents, and neural info as he could. Rather than just focus on her powers in the aspect of the usual methods of her clan members, he taught her how to affect the minds of others just by them entering her field of range. Causing mass hallucination and dreamlike sequences that tricks the mind into believing they have been transported to an entirely different place not only altering the mind perception but also having a degenerative effect on their sanity. Summoning nightmares in the minds of others and deteriorate their mind and even Equilibrioception Disruption to disrupt the sense of balance within the person and disturb the brain's ability to relay signals to the rest of the body. Danzo premises of training was teaching her to attack the mind and degrade it when the mental connection has been established between her and another. Overloading the mind and burning it out to the point it degrades and corrodes. Becoming more suspect to dementia and other mental disorders effectively breaking them. Once this was accomplished she could whisper and plants thoughts into the minds of others such as suggestive actions or neural commands simply taking them over. None of these lessons came without consequence as she was given the curse mark on her tongue to ensure she would never speak out on Danzo. After each lesson Danzo would always have a trial set up for her to test her newly found abilities to corrupt minds in her immediate area or one's that were synced to hers or one's she synced with. The lesson continued as the years got longer and went on as Danzo provided material for her to work with, he expected to see new ways she could extract info, degrade minds and single out and attack different parts of the mind. Ouka rarely disappointed, her body count of interrogated individuals grew and minds she corroded increased. Ouka became detached from it all from her personal self and her job to protect the leaf village, she compartmentalized her mind the same way she did her heart and while for Danzo it paid off. Her thought of doing what was best for the leaf encompassed her mind completely and she believed this cause was just. However Karma has always shown to have an interesting sense of humor for Ouka it was no different. The first time it surfaced was when she was given a mission similar to that of her fathers. She was to be a sleeper mole within a uprising group with every intention on taking them down from the inside. Frozen Heart of Karma COMING SOON Repeating Cycle Appearance Soft feminine features combined with a shapely figure and a smile to melt a a heart is what best describes Ouka's more defining qualities. Her eyes are almond shaped with medium length eyelashes. Her irises are auburn colored and sharp. Possessing a brownish caramel skin tone complete with silver hair and her equally mysterious eye patch that rest over left eye. Her hair is mostly always kept up in in a high ponytail to keep from out her eyes. Her outfit choice is very much of provoking nature and is usually a snug fit dress which hugs her figure tightly. Her preferred outfit for interrogations because it allows her to play on emotions which is one her many gifts and talents. Personality Best described as a Metamorphasis based personality. Her actions to a situation is predetermineded based on the course of action necessary. To Date Ouka has displayed a plethora of personalities each built on a different principle and underylying tone. She constructs her personality based on the thoughts and minds of people she can read. Taking the key words and thus constructing a personality from them and acting accordingly. This shapeshifter's mindset has paid dividends for her work as a spy and interrogator, even serving her well in daily life situations and routines. However these personality are created off fallicies and do not reflect her heart. Despite her constant cameoflauge of personalities to blend in well she does remain true to herself, amid her own thoughts. Truthfully down to her bone marrow Ouka has become devoted misanthropic and untrusting of humans and the ideals they hold to life. Her dealings with Danzo are the biggest leading factors attributing to this. Though his ideals led for peace for the sake of the village, it brought anger, hatred and violence to others. A cycle which in itself she believed was soon to be reaped on the village. Ouka, during her time as a spy within the Sub-Zero Kings was shown to be an isolationist, distancing herself from humanity and idiosyncrasies of hatred, evil, and conflict. During this period she often relied on Astral Projection to moniter to humanity from afar. Ouka construsted a Nihilism style belief that humanity's free will and high tier of knowledge and intelligence was a curse more than a gift. One constantly abused by her peers to the point they were undeserving of such power, believing its true meaning has become lost and pointless. Ouka adheres to her beliefs that humanity is the metaphysical embodiment of aggression, evil and hate. Each atesting to the last and slowly seeping out, festering within the world and corrupting it at a steady pace. Abilities Ouka is a immensely power individual despite her lack of apparent tangible powers. Ouka makes use of the most powerful weapon of all, the mind. With it Ouka has become perhaps one of the more dangerous opponents to face off against due to the scope of her abilties and how far she has taken them. Compared to other with high profile powers, her powers are far more subtile and deadily. At one point being in her vicinity with her mind linked to yours often caused neural degenerations which slowly ate away at the minds of others, allowing her psychic signature to induce the hallucinatiosn that are often associated with her. Within her clan's signature techniques her prowess using the mind are extraordinarly powerful and equally disruptive. Having studied under Danzo and learning of anatomy she has created her mind to be used as a cancer s her own clan members. Possessing the same abilities they would attempt to sync with the mind and disrupt it. By using her's as a cancerus poison when synced she can slowly and casually corrode their minds. Ouka has shown the ability to create suggestive actions within her targets and even plant seeds and thoughts into the minds of others to allow it to become like a trigger word or take root as an original actual idea. One the subject will embrace as their own. Thsi trait and trick has often kept her hands clean for years as a spy and not even coming close to being caught or discovered. Ouka possess the ability to affect the memory whether byt cutting it out, storing, drafting or even recreating memories by simply building on it. As long as the foundational idea can be built off of she can create memories from her mind and pass them along to another. This stored memory will become the focal point and the subject wil function as if the memories were indeed events of times that have transpired in her life. Her prowess with the Yamanaka clan's abilities superceded expectations Danzo had to her to the point even he himself often feared her and placed her under two seals. Insurance to ensure Ouka would never turn her mind against him and use it to means detrimental to himself of his operations. using her abilities. Her trademark ability however is being able to use her Lightning Release along side her clan technique. Shutting down response and electrical signals within the brain and isolating each of the various compartments of the brain and attacking them. Cutting them off from the other systems so that she can focus her efforts and attacks to one spot and then work her way around. In such a way she can use Guerilla style tactics to make hit and run based strikes within the mind and mentally disturbe her targets by tampering with the chemicals within the brain that can be released. This allows her to constantly offset her subjects and keep them trapped but also unorganized and unable to focus for long periods of time. The most fatal of which comes from her attacking the brain stem of the human mind. Intelligence An perspicacious and highly asute individual. Ouka likens her mind as a sponge instantly absorbing and learning what piques and soaks her interest. An extremely fast learner and even more so problem solver. Even without relying on her clan's abilities her ability to retain information and remember it verbatium is an remarkable feat. She has a powerful surgerical like mind and she uses it to dissect information down to its smallest atom. Excellant multi-tasker and great memory recall in situations. She is an Kinetic, auditory and visual learner, and picks up routine, patterns and equations quickly. Even under pressured situation she has shwon the ability to work well and sift through the events and looks for a viable way to end it before it gets out of hand usually. Ouka relies grealty on sociology to classifiy people based on their ideals and beliefs, knowing that one's values, beliefs and ideals govern a persons actions and can mostly predetermine the persons actions based on that. She throughly investigates people and studies their mentality based on their actions and how they present themselves. The most known showcase of her intellect is her studies dealing with the human body, especially dealing with neural regions. Studing under Danzo who gave her nearly unrestricted access to all medical books he got his hands on dealing with the brain. Using these medical terms as a feasible means to study the brain and its functions she learned how to use her abilities to their optimal levels to study, research, and master the brain and its various portions. being that the brain is the most important part of the body she focused on mastering how to dissect it using her powers, how to probe deeper into memories, how to slowly corrode sanity, and even the brain's ability to send messenger signals to the body. Ouka stuided the brain's ability to release chemical into the body that affect the human body. The various glands that are located within the brain, the main importnat three regions of the brain that govern everyday functions from locomotive movement to even memory and emotions. Ouka studied to learn how to effect and tamper with each to best fit interrogation and spying by practicing her acquired knowledge based on the medical knowledge she obtained and had the opportunuity to put to use. Physical Prowess Ouka physique is perhaps a fallacy all on its own, despite her apparent figure and feminine curves Ouka is a higly decorated taijutsu specialist. Everything she has learned about taijutsu came from her physical contact with other and using mental "pick pockets". This slight contact allows her to swiftly learn and pickpocket the brain for information. Ouka's physical strength is nothing to behold and rather average she has however proven to be extremely agile and nimble. Possessing cat-like reflexes which allow her to snap into action and move five tims faster than the average person. Using her own clan techniuqes on her body she has learned to altered her own brain's perception of movement which allowed her to train her reflexes. She states while doing this it appears as if others are moving in a slow motion kind of trance when actually they are moving at the normal human pace. it is her mind and eye's perception abilities that have been heightened to a state thatcan rival that of a full mature Sharingan. Given more time and practice it could perhaps even exceed the fabled eye of perception. This allows her to always stay ahead of her opponents when she is forced to fight up close and personal. Barrier Ninjutsu Ouka field of expertise stretchs beyong the borders of just her clan's techniques, she has an experienced background with barrier battle arts. Barrier Ninjutsu. Ouka make extreme use of one particular barrier jutsu which she personally has melded alongside her clans abilities to seekout other near her proximity. Her most used barrier is the Barrier: Canopy Method Formation This technique creates a spherical detection barrier with the user at the centre. At the user's disrection the barrier can expand to varying lengths. Naturally the user can detect anything moving with the barrier and sense this. Ouka melded this ability with her Yamanka CLan technique to sense higher forms of brain activity from people once they cross the threshold within her barrier. Ouka sense this brain activity by sending out thought waves (思念波, shinenha) and use her Yamanaka Clan Telepathy to make contact with the person whose mind is active within her field. While she can still sense their whereabouts and movements, by syncing her minds with theirs and use her astral Projection to their exact location. Gradually corroding their mind and unleash various halluncinations that effect the targets mind and temporal perception if they venture too close. These hallincinations can range from various locations, to people and object from the persons past life or someone elses. The longer they remain in the barrier the more suspect they are to her telepathic influence. Which can be extremely toxic to the brain and burn out quickly. Another Barrier based jutsu Ouka quickly learned was from her interrogation of a member of the Fūma clan. During one of her sessions her targets was proving to be immensely resistant and Ouka decided to pick away at his brain by slowly erasing memories and recreating new ones. These ability to place falses ideas in his mind confused the subject to the point he couldn't tell the fabricated memory from the real one and he eventually cracked trying to remember, Ouka used this opportunity to pick away at his brain and learn his information. A prized possession within his mind was the Curse Mandala technique that he held within high esteem as a fuma clan member and rite of passage. Learning the needed handseals and proper procedures Ouka managed to recreate the technique in a similar fashion and even manage to recreate the same jutsu with the added feat of adding her clans abilities to it. When trapping an opponent within the pyramid-like chakra cage, she can also focus her efforts and attack the mind since the opponent will be preoccupied with stopping the cage rather than keeping her out of their mind. making them fish in a barrel for her to slowly constrict or interrogate while they fight for their lives. Magic Lantern Body Technique Ouka uses an advanced version of the The Magic Lantern Body Technique. This jutsu is where the user sit down and send out "thought waves" (思念波, shinenha), converted into chakra. However in it's normal jutsu the user relies on others to pick up and act as the control tower to broadcast the signal. Ouka powerful mind allows her to not only use her own though waves and convert them into chakra but also project them and act as the control tower herself and create astral projections that she can send in her stead. Ouka uses this when she is observing humanity as she prefers not to deal with people first hand. These astral projections are extremely stable and as she progressed further she combined her Yang Release to give form to the projections of herself they are able to interact with the physical world. While doing this she still has access to all of her mental technique and can use them freely however she is limited to the number of projections she can create at one time while still trying to move her normal body. She explains these projections can be controlled and used in the same manner as clones, but are less meant for actual physical combat, but rather mental combat. Ouka states that currently she can only create 3 spild astral projections and physically fight with two if forced. These projections take on the form of herself and her casual outfit, although she has shown the ability to project herself wearing any outfit she wants or desires. Just recently Ouka has begun entertaining the thought of using her powers to project the forms of others but in order to do this she must have a strong mental picturing of the person she intends to use or some visuall recollection of their appearance and mannerisms. Yamanaka Clan Techniques Ouka has shown to be extraordinarily gifted and powerful within the techniques of her clan. At a young age her parents trained her in the basics and foundations needed to use the techniques, creating the framework she could always resort to and build from to increase her mental prowess. Her parent set up training sessions where they would attack her at a minutes notices be it mentally or physically doing this in order to increase her vigilance and force her to user her techniques faster but equally as efficient. On her 15th birthday per the deal set up between her father and Danzo, she was taken under his wing and supplied with an even greater source of material and training methods at her disposal. Under Danzo, Ouka was given the ability to study the human brain in a more intimate and hands on approach. Ouka was taught the different lobes of the brain and their unique interactions and control over the human body. Learning the body is controlled with electrical signals from the brain, which can be disrupted, disables and confused greatly using her powers and Lightning Release affinity. Under Danzo Ouka abilities increased dramatically over the years to heights even her parents feared. Within time and practice Ouka gained the ability to isolate and single out individuals portions of the brain such as the Cerebrum, Cerebellum and the Brain Stem. Allowing her to easily crack minds and corrode them of their sanity, memory or even alter their perception of time and placement. With her given freedom by Danzo words she has shown the ability to create horrific hallucinations and summon nightmares within the minds of people that eats away at their sanity and puts her targets at high risk for dementia, other mental disorders and even suicidal thoughts. Some have even experienced death or became vegetative state, terminally brain dead, other died trying to tear the illusions and hallucination out of their mind. With some of her techniques such as the one's focused on the brains stem she can induce use her chakra to constrict the brain stem greatly affecting their respiratory systems and effectively choke them. Once a connection has been made with her mind she can create these hallucinations suggestive actions, implantation of thoughts or ideas in the minds of who are unfortunate enough to connect with her. A Sync with her mind allows one to the suspect to her psychic influence with acts as a cancer to the mind of others. Danzo ensured she learned how to play on the emotions of others and what they held dear be it personal items or love for friends and family. Danzo did this to her with every intention of creating a degenerative effect to those she questioned to make getting info and silencing others as easy as possible. This influence can also be used to cause people to switch over to her side and even create a hive mentality among those affected by her if she wishes. Spreading and corroding rational thought making them likely to fall prey to her. With interrogation this has shown to be an extremely effective technique to pry and rip information from the minds of others or simply creating the action of it being in their best interest. Another sneaky but profound ability she has is the ability to work on the mental emotions of others since she is well versed with portion of the brain handles emotion as well as her study of chemicals released into the brain to endorse the needed effect. Her latest discoveries have dealt with the endorphins released into the brain which invokes the fight or flight attitude within the mind, and her ability to affect memories. With memories Ouka practiced how to use technique that attacked them directly and allowed her to draft, create, allocate, and add new ones and build on them based on her discretion at the time. Her abilities of nightmarish and demented hallucinations have scared her parents who believe Danzo is corrupting their daughter with his shady tactics for protecting the village. Danzo specifically had her study and work using her Yamanaka clan abilities to induce a sanity-corroding effect on those who opposed him, making her the perfect last resort weapon, or delving into the mind of someone else. Her skill is enough that using her abilities she can target and isolate three specific regions of the brain at a time and then attack systematically and work her focus around to which of the three she prefers at that time. Knowing the brain is the nexus of the body she often shuts them down to avoid needing to result to more drastic measures. *'Cerebrum' The first section of the brain that Ouka can pick away at or isolate to induce various symptoms within her opponents. The Cerebrum is the largest part of the brain and is responsible for It functions as the center of sensory perception, memory, thoughts and judgement. Emotions, hearing, vision, personality and much more fall under the jurisdiction of voluntary action, that of which the cerebrum is responsible for. Being the largest part of the brain for Ouka it's also the hardest to isolate and affect the cerebrum covers varying ranges and governs various voluntary actions, Ouka usually focuses on tampering with the one's of highest importance and using hit & run like tactics to impair the regions. Sometimes they are grouped together and attacked in clusters, other times isolated and separated to put extra pressure on a certain function. Even Ouka states when attacking the largest portion of the brain she must exercise caution lest she spread her own abilities to thin and ruin the process or perhaps cause damage to her opponents and even herself. Over working the mind to such extents is liable to cause it to overheat, and the brain being the largest muscle it too needs time to rest and recuperate. Using her abilities to induce the effect of released chemicals into the brain that can range from imparing judgement, altering a victims visual and mental perception, original thoughts and even begin suggessive actions. The ability to effect perception comes in handy when recreating nightmares from the minds of her subjects and that of her own. It creates hysteria and causes them to lose focus and retreat within their mind which allows her greater control over her subject. Such function that govern everyday life and simplified to a science yet when attacked and isolated become powerful tools that can be used to great effects. This process over time corrodes the mind as Ouka's own constantly probes through slowly causing it to deteriorate and weaken. This mind on approach is what leads to many of Ouka's subjects slipping into states of dementia or suicidal thoughts. Having their brain picked at from the inside. *'Cerebellum' The next section of the brain Ouka can isolate and attack in a singlular manner to disable to induce various effects on her opponents or targets. Unlike the Cerebrum the cerebellum is the smaller part of the brain. While smaller in size it is equally as important in the day to day functions that require the human body to function and go about its daily routine. Ouka stated that sifting and isolating the various function within this side of the brain are far easier to manipulate being that it is much smaller and controls less within its region. The cerebellum is responsible for cognitive functions such as attention and language, regulating fear and pleasure responses. Ouka can manipulate these by inducing chemical responses that prey on each of the varying functions and bend them to her will. Using her ability to create nightmares not only from her mind but her targets allows her to tamper with the fear that exists within the mind and heart, recreating new one's or conjuring up old ones. Ouka can disrupt the attention span of her target which can keep them mentally disconnected from their senses, and using any mental defenses they might have been able to employ. The deadilest of the sort is when Ouka focuses on pleasure, using the tempt and tease method to tickle her targets fantasy's. Creating the memory within their mind or conjuring up a memory. Tampering with the hypothalamus and manipulating the posterior pituitary gland Ouka can release Oxytoxin within the mind which effects the mind and enhances pleasure. This makes the mind more receptive to Ouka and highly suspectible to Ouka's psychic influence, corroding the mind much like everything else. *'Brain Stem' The final section of Ouka's isolation abilities and without a doubt her most favorite and most studied. Ouka devoted the majorirty of her studies into applying pressure on the brain stem region to have the most desired effect on her target psychological profile as well mental blueprint before enslaving them psychically. Telepathic Hallucinations Using her barrier method and her own telepathic abilities once brain activity has been detected within her barrier their mind is exposed to her volatile influence and ripe for the picking. The longer they spend within her barrier or their minds connected they more gradual and powerful the hallucinations becomes. Once affected by her range symptoms range from headaches to blackouts or visual hiccups and lapses that appear to make the mind or vision lag. Its been reporting by test of Danzo that one's experiences weird sounds and distortions, placement alteration and even mental degradation. Ouka under Danzo has learned to create any number of hallucinations that often exhibit herself appearing as a astral projection of herself to dream like states and sequences and placing them in a different area completely. The most seen area of her hallucinations has often been a dimly lit room over a pool of blood with a flickering lamp swinging overhead. Within these dream like states she can summon a number of different phantoms and wraiths to attack the targets person deep within the state, failing to defend ebbs away at the sanity and rational thought. Constant exposure to her influence has often led to thoughts of suicide on multiple occasions, each all reported cases each of those affected were seen scrapping their heads on the ground or other surfaces, madly attempting to "remove the thoughts and image out of their heads" These hallucination can also be used to draw people to her and confide in her working on their brains ability to control apathy and emotion, which is also among the most dangerous as those affected often grow a sense of attachment to her and become extremely volatile and overprotective of Ouka to others. A Technique even Danzo was especially weary of should she ever rise to stand against him. *'Psychic Influence' Electrical Brain Stimulation *'Body Pathway Derangement' Telekinesis * Psychic influence Concepts and Influences * As an Avid gamer the conception of Ouka was originally based on Alma and Paxton Fettel from the F.E.A.R game franchise. Alma and Paxton were both gifted psychics who possessed extraordinary power, however they each came from horrific backgrounds that shaped their mental states for years to come over the course of the game. My inspiration was to create a character who while developed over time the same sense of a mental background, however form a different angle rather than experiments and test. Ouka being a member of Root would function as an interrogation specialist who was given carte blanche to do whatever she wanted to prisoners in order to maintain peace in the hidden leaf. Danzo Shimura being her Supervisor would always ensure her that was needed in order to keep stability among the five great nations ensuring the leafs own safety. Her liberty of freedom and encouragement to put prisoners or other captured shinobi from other lands through whatever mental tortures she could create eventually took its toll on her. Her conscious slowly bothering her as the years passed and even her own mind turning on itself the images of those she had broken over the years coming back to haunt her. Leading to her own hysteria, hatred and distrust of others and herself. My idea was to give her a greatly different background but create events and scenarios in the characters life so it slowly led to her mental struggles and made her abilities far more deadly, being able to affect minds by targeting different areas of the brain with her clan abilities. Category:Characters Category:Females